


Your Love Is My Turning Page When Only The Sweetest Words Remain

by Only_angel_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, POV Louis, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song Lyrics, Vows, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_angel_28/pseuds/Only_angel_28
Summary: “Crying already, Styles?” Louis chides him teasingly, unable to contain the smile that’s breaking across his face.“So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?” Harry sniffs indignantly.Louis makes a show of pretending to consider this, steepling his fingers in front of his chest and giving Harry a contemplative once-over.“Marry you.” He decides, smirking at Harry.“Guess you won’t be able to call me Styles much longer then.” Harry counters, biting down on his own barely-contained grin.“Guess not.” Louis agrees happily.





	Your Love Is My Turning Page When Only The Sweetest Words Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a super indulgent wedding one shot for your reading enjoyment. This is basically my fantasy for Louis and Harry. This fic is meant to be canon compliant with a few exceptions and divergences. The date I imagined for the wedding is June 28, 2015 (Louis being twenty-three and Harry being twenty-one) Obviously, Zayn had already left the band at that point, but for the purpose of this story, let's all just pretend he hadn't. I also really just wanted James Corden to be the one to marry them (because he's delightful) and Ed to sing at their wedding (because he's amazing). I had so much fun writing this, so please leave me comments if you enjoyed reading it. I appreciate them more than I can say. Enjoy! Xx. 
> 
> Songs mentioned in this fic:  
> Isn’t She Lovely-Stevie Wonder  
> Here Comes The Sun-The Beatles  
> Turning Page-Sleeping At Last  
> If I Could Fly-One Direction  
> Home-One Direction  
> Strong-One Direction  
> Tangled Up In You-Aaron Lewis  
> Firefly-Ed Sheeran  
> This-Ed Sheeran  
> Tenerife Sea-Ed Sheearn  
> Kiss Me-Ed Sheeran  
> Thinking Out Loud-Ed Sheeran  
> Little Things-One Direction  
> You Are The Best Thing-Ray LaMontagne
> 
> *Title from Turning Page by Sleeping At Last

Louis frowns at his reflection in the mirror, trying in vain to bend his stupid, expensive tie to his will and wrestle it into a full windsor. The damn thing just doesn’t look right no matter what he does. He sighs in frustration and nearly chucks it across the room.

 

“Need a hand, man?”

 

Zayn’s reflection appears in the mirror just over Louis’ shoulder as he comes to stand behind him.

 

“Yeah. Thanks, mate. I can’t for the life of me get this fucking thing to cooperate.” Louis exhales in relief as Zayn begins to expertly tame the dark forest green tie into submission.

 

“’S hard to do when your hands are shaking. Nervous, Lou?” Zayn smirks.

 

“Nah, just anxious you know? I’m tired of sitting around doing nothing. I feel like I’m going to start climbing the walls if we don’t get this show on the road soon.”

 

“Simmer down, spiderman. You’ll get to see your boy soon enough.” Niall chirps from the doorway.

 

Liam follows in behind him as Niall throws himself onto the leather sofa in the small room of church rectory where Louis has been getting ready.

 

“He’s here then, yeah?” Louis asks hopefully.

 

Harry had been getting ready at their hotel all morning with the other three boys while Louis spent time with his mum and sisters and actively tried not to pull all his hair out or suffer a brain aneurism while he waited impatiently.

 

“Just arrived, yeah. Alright, Lou? Need anything?” Liam asks considerately.

 

“Thanks, Li. Needed help with my tie, but Z’s got it covered.” Louis smiles at him gratefully.

 

“Done.” Zayn announces with a flourish, handing Louis his jacket and stepping back so he can examine himself in the mirror.

 

Louis shrugs on the suit jacket and studies his appearance critically. His trousers are plain black but embellished with a satin ribbon down the length of the outer leg, his black dress shirt is buttoned to his throat, and complements his tie beautifully. The real star of the show is the jacket of course, it’s a gorgeous, deep forest green much like his tie, but the lapels are trimmed with the same satin as his trousers and the contrast is very striking.

 

“So, H said it was too early for us to drink when we were getting ready this morning, but that was ages ago and what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him right? What do you say, lads, who’s up for some Jameson’s?” Niall asks hopefully.

 

“Yeah, why not?” Louis replies with a grin.

 

“’Attaboy, Tommo! I knew I could count on you!” Niall cheers.

 

After a few shots, Louis is feeling infintely more relaxed and time seems to be going by much quicker as he laughs and jokes with his best mates and generally just enjoys their company. This is going to be the best day of his life, and he can’t think of better people to spend it with.

 

~

 

When three o’clock rolls around, Louis finds himself standing on the front steps of the little church that he and Harry had chosen to get married in, surrounded by the boys and both his and Harry’s families, minus Harry himself and his mum.

 

The church is gorgeous, and the setting couldn’t be more picturesque. Nestled in the English countryside just over an hour outside of London, it was the perfect choice for the ceremony. The little chapel is constructed from stone and filled by two rows of sturdy, traditional wooden pews with an aisle splitting the middle. On either side of the pews, the outer walls are lined with huge, arched windows that flood the chapel with dappled pools of golden light. Taking up much of the wall at the front of the church, just over the altar, is a circular stained glass window that casts rainbow prisms onto the worn hardwood floors when the sun shines through it, and on the altar itself sits a grand arbor, overflowing with an abundance of fragrant, white flowers.

 

The late June day is warm, but not sweltering, and the heat is further diminished by a pleasant breeze. At Harry’s request, everyone in attendance is dressed in white besides himself and Louis, and even Louis has to admit it paints a lovely aesthetic. He allows himself to appreciate the moment as he watches his friends and family mill about and hears the buzz of excited conversation from inside the chapel as the rest of the guests take their seats.

 

“Time’s it?” He asks Zayn

 

Zayn squints at his wrist watch, “Nearly half three.”

 

Louis bounces a little on his toes in anticipation, nervous energy thrumming through his veins. Everything about weddings is so _hurry up and wait_ , and the build up is driving him mad. He’s ready to see his boy already. He gets a small reprieve from his impatient fidgeting when music wafts out of the church signaling it’s time for his sisters and Gemma to line up and get ready to take their turns walking down the aisle. Gemma goes first, escorted by Niall, and Louis watches them in amusement as they bicker and tease one another the whole way. When they get to the front pew, Niall bows theatrically and kisses Gemma’s hand, she shakes her head in faux exasperation with his antics (no one can ever truly be annoyed with Niall, he’s too bloody loveable) and everyone laughs as he skips off to his seat in the row behind her.

 

Next up are Lottie and Fizzy, looking entirely too pleased to be escorted by Zayn for Louis’ liking, but gorgeous and lovely none the less. Liam rounds out the group with Daisy on one arm and Phoebe on the other. Then it’s Lux and Doris looking too precious for their own good in white, poofy dresses, each with a flower crown perched on their head, as they hold hands and skip shyly after the rest of the procession.

 

The timing is perfect, just as the end notes of _Isn’t She Lovely_ fade out, Lux tosses the remaining flowers from her little basket up in the air and her and Doris both giggle sweetly, much to the delight of everyone, as the petals rain down around them. Lou motions for Lux, and she happily skips over towards her parents, a few white petals nestled in her curls in addition to her flower crown. Lottie scoops Doris up and settles her onto her lap, taking her seat next to Dan who is holding Ernie.

 

Louis’ stomach starts to quake with anticipation as silence falls over the crowd gathered before him. Months ago, when they were still in the planning stages of the wedding, Harry had asked Louis what song he wanted to walk down the aisle to, and Louis had racked his brain for weeks trying to come up with something. He was a bloody musician for fuck’s sake, there were a lot of choices! Harry had ribbed him endlessly about it, saying how he himself had been in a right state for months with all the planning and obsessing over minor details that Louis couldn’t really be arsed to care about (he told Harry the day he proposed to him that literally all he cared about in regards to their wedding was that when it was over they would be married, and that Harry could do whatever the fuck he wanted as long as that was the end result) and _this,_ of all things, was what Louis was choosing to lose his shit over – the song he walked down the aisle to. It got to the point where he was so stressed about it that Harry finally asked if he could choose the song and surprise him. Louis trusts Harry implicitly, and his face when he had asked was so adorably eager that there was no way in hell he would have been able to resist even if he wanted to, so he agreed.

 

He half expects to hear _Baby Got Back_ by Sir Mix-A-Lot, because Harry is a cheeky little shit who has a borderline unhealthy obsession with Louis’ arse, and he wouldn’t put it past him to do something like that. Instead, he finds himself crinkling his eyes and scrunching up his nose in a desperate attempt to quell the embarrassingly fond smile threatening to take over his face as _Here Comes The Sun_ by The Beatles starts to play. Harry really is a cheeky little shit, he also happens to be the sweetest, sappiest, most loving person Louis has ever known. He feels warm all over - as if actual sunshine is flowing through his veins - aches with how much he loves Harry. He’s fairly certain his heart is legitimately bursting at the seams, and trying to beat right out of his chest like a caged bird yearning to be freed.

His mum turns to him, her eyes are already shining with moisture, but she’s positively beaming at him. She looks absolutely radiant, her tan skin set off beautifully by the flowy white gown she’s wearing.

 

“Ready, Boo Bear?” She asks with a gentle squeeze to Louis’ hand.

 

“Let’s do this.” Louis replies confidently, taking his mum’s arm and leading her down the aisle, he’s never been more ready for anything in his entire life.

 

A sea of faces swim past, all of them wearing delighted expressions. They didn’t invite many people beyond their respective families, just the lads and a few close friends, and for that Louis is grateful because as he makes his way down the aisle with his mum at his side he feels nothing but joy. He can see love etched into every single face that smiles back at him. In some way or another, each one of these people is part of his and Harry’s story, and watching it all come together before his eyes is something he will never forget as long as he lives.

 

They finally reach the first row, and Louis pulls his mum into a tight embrace, burying his face in her shoulder just like he used to do when he was a child. Jay turns her head to the side so she can whisper in Louis’ ear.

 

“Love you, Lou. I’m so, so proud of the man you’ve become, but you’ll always be my baby, my Boo Bear.”

 

Her voice is thick with emotion, and Louis finds himself swallowing around a lump in his throat. He loves his mum so much.

 

“I love you so much, mum.” He tells her, voice tremulous and slightly muffled since he’s still pressed into her shoulder.

 

With one last tearful glance he tries to communicate everything he couldn’t put into words. Jay winks at him like she understands, and pushes him playfully towards the arbor where James is already standing.

 

“Alright, Lou?” James asks, smiling at him knowingly.

 

Louis nods as he rolls his shoulders and adjusts the cuffs of his jacket. Any minute now, Harry is going to walk through the doors at the back of the church with his mum, and Louis really just can’t wait to see him. He hasn’t seen him since the rehearsal last night because Harry’s a romantic sap and insisted that them spending the night before the wedding apart would make it more special or some shit. It’s not as if they’ve never been apart before, they definitely have, and for much longer periods of time too, but it’s never been easy on either of them. It’s always been this way between them, like they’re missing half of their hearts, of their beings, when they aren’t in each other’s presence. They’ve always been better together; stronger, happier, _whole_. He feels the familiar prickling sensation under his skin - like an itch he can’t scratch - that he always feels when he’s away from Harry for too long, but this time it’s nearly unbearable. Louis feels like he’s going to go mad if he doesn’t get eyes on his boy soon.

 

As if on cue, music begins to play. Harry had kept the song he would be walking down the aisle to a surprise as well, and it’s not a song Louis immediately recognizes, though it does sound vaguely familiar. It’s a slow piano ballad, dreamy and romantic. Chills rise on Louis’ skin as the opening piano notes are accompanied by a violin, and resound beautifully off the walls of the chapel. He is immediately struck by the lyrics, listening with rapt interest and his heart pounding fiercely as he waits with bated breath to get his first glimpse of Harry.

 

_I’ve waited a hundred years, but I’d wait a million more for you._

_Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do._

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

_I would have known what I was living for all along,_

_What I’ve been living for._

 

The music swells just as the heavy, ornately carved wooden doors at the back of the chapel slide open to reveal Harry and Anne. Louis feels like his whole being relaxes upon seeing Harry, he can feel his face soften and his knees weaken and his pulse start racing. His brain short circuits trying to come up with words that are worthy of describing how Harry looks. He’s wearing a baby blue suit with a subtle damask pattern in the French silk brocade, and a simple white dress shirt beneath (open collar, and unbuttoned halfway down his chest because he’s _Harry_ ). The color is rich - deep and saturated - and looks absolutely stunning against his fair skin. His curls are soft and bouncy, framing his face perfectly, and making him look ethereal and angelic. His full lips are a dark crimson, likely due to the fact that he’s been chewing at them nervously for God knows how long, his eyes are bright, his complexion luminous - he’s positively _glowing_. There aren’t nearly enough synonyms in the English language for the word _beautiful_ , and Louis would know because every single one of them is flying through his head right now as he watches the love of his life walk toward him. _God_ , there are no words to sufficiently characterize Harry, none worthy enough to articulate how Louis feels about him. He is so much better than words, so much more than a feeling. He is the difference between talking and speaking, between hearing and listening, looking and seeing, touching and feeling. Nothing about him exists in the passive form. He only operates in extremes. He is blinding light and stifling heat, the sweetest lyrics and the softest melody. He is late summer storms and lazy Sunday mornings, smoke hitting your lungs after the first pull of a joint and the feel of clean sheets against your skin, heat lightning that splits the sky open and the gentlest breeze that ruffles your hair. There is no one else like Harry. Louis is crazy in love with him, and today he gets to _marry_ him. Today is a good day. _The best day_.

 

_Your Love is my turning page,_

_When only the sweetest words remain._

_Every kiss is a cursive line,_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase._

_I surrender who I’ve been for who you are,_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_Then I would have known what I’ve been living for all along._

 

He knows the exact moment that Harry catches sight of him, because the second their eyes lock a devastating, heart-wrenching smile splits Harry’s face. Louis almost has to look away lest he be burned by how _bright_ Harry is. His beauty is something that has to be witnessed first hand to be believed, he’s other-worldly, incandescent, more radiant than the sun. Louis’ fingers burn and his skin itches with how much he wants to touch him. He’s drawn to him like a magnet, craves him like a drug, but he’s helpless to do anything but beam back at him and try to keep himself from floating away from how deliriously happy he feels. Then Harry is bursting into tears, his nostrils flaring and his mouth pinching up adorably as he tries to maintain some semblance of composure.

 

_We’re tethered to the story we must tell,_

_When I saw you, well I knew we’d tell it well._

_With a whisper, we will tame the viscous seas_

_Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees._

 

Harry and Anne have made it to the front of the chapel now, both trying to hold it together as they embrace fiercely. Louis watches as Anne whispers something to Harry that makes him squeeze his eyes shut and a sob escape his lips. He murmurs a response and kisses her on the cheek. After he helps her sit down next to Gemma, he throws his sister a thumbs up which she returns with an affectionate eye roll and a swat to his bum. Anne and Gemma link arms and lean on each other as they watch Harry turn towards Louis. The world around them falls away as Harry approaches him, they only have eyes for each other.

 

“Crying already, Styles?” Louis chides him teasingly, unable to contain the smile that’s breaking across his face.

 

“So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?” Harry sniffs indignantly.

 

Louis makes a show of pretending to consider this, steepling his fingers in front of his chest and giving Harry a contemplative once-over.

 

“Marry you.” He decides, smirking at Harry.

 

“Guess you won’t be able to call me _Styles_ much longer then.” Harry counters, biting down on his own barely-contained grin.

 

“Guess not.” Louis agrees happily.

 

His face feels like it is in serious danger of breaking with how hard he is smiling. He will never get over this - the flirty banter that has always existed between them. Louis will be happy if he can spend the rest of his life teasing Harry, and today that dream is becoming a reality. Louis has always felt like his life started the day he met Harry, like maybe he had been asleep those eighteen years before he found him, and the moment Harry first spoke to him was the moment he opened his eyes, but today their life together _officially_ begins. Louis has never been more impatient for anything in his entire life.

 

“Hi, love.” Louis whispers softly, bringing their clasped hands up to his lips to kiss Harry’s knuckles, then the inside of his wrist, never breaking eye contact.

 

“Hi, Lou. You – _God, you look_ …” Harry loses his train of thought as his eyes sweep over Louis, and this is another thing Louis will never get used to – the way Harry looks at him, the tenderness in his gaze like he’s trying to be careful with Louis, even when he’s just looking at him, the intensity and the longing and the amazement and an infinite number of other emotions that shine with perfect, breath-taking clarity in Harry’s lovely green eyes. “You’re gorgeous, Lou. _I can’t_ – God, I can’t even…” Harry cuts himself off again, biting down on his full bottom lip. “I can’t stop looking at you.”

 

“Fuck, H.” Louis breathes, eyes raking over Harry from head to toe. “You look _so_ good, baby. You’re beautiful, absolutely stunning.” Louis shakes his head from side to side dazedly, eyes fixed on Harry.

 

“I love you.” Harry tells him earnestly.

 

“I love you. Let’s make this thing official, yeah?” Louis suggests with a sly smile.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m really tired of not being married to you.” Harry giggles.

 

Louis kisses his hand one more time before tucking it into the crook of his arm and leading Harry towards the arbor where James is waiting patiently, smiling fondly at the two of them. They turn to face one another, both hands linked in front of them. James clears his throat, his voice already sounding a bit tight with emotion. _God bless James Corden, honestly_.

 

“Right, we have gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson. So, if you came for the One Direction concert you’ve been sadly misinformed.” James jokes to the delighted snickers of their friends and family.

 

“I’m going to try to make this short and sweet, because we both know how impatient these two love-sick idiots are to be married to one another, and I know I’m not alone in thinking that they’ve already waited long enough.” James continues, chuckling lightly.

 

“Lads, I’ve known you for many years now, and I consider you both dear friends, so let me be the first to say how happy I am that you made it to this point, and how honored I am to be standing up here with you today. You boys have been through more in your twenty some years than most people have to deal with in their entire lifetime, and if anyone deserves to be happy it’s the two of you. I can’t think of two people who are more right for each other, or more deserving of the love I see between you.”

 

The three of them share meaningful smiles, and Louis squeezes Harry’s hands, mouthing _I love you_. Harry returns the sentiment with a watery grin.

 

“These two saps insisted on writing their own vows, so get your tissues ready.” James pauses as everyone laughs and groans sarcastically. “Lou, do you have some things you want to say to Harry?”

 

Louis nods, giving Harry’s hands one final squeeze before releasing them so he can rummage through his pockets for his notes. He’s performed in front of thousands of people in sold out stadiums on countless occasions, but he’s never felt more exposed than he does right now. He’s about to share his heart with Harry in front of all their friends and loved ones. They’re actually doing this - exchanging vows, committing their lives to one another - this is what they’ve been waiting for. Louis takes a deep breath and feels his whole body sag when he exhales. He’s ready.

 

“Harry,” Louis pauses for a moment, glancing up from the piece of paper he has clutched in his trembling hands to make eye contact with Harry.

 

Harry’s toes are pointed inward, his hands clasped behind his back as he chews his lower lip anxiously. One look in his eyes and Louis feels his heart clench in his chest. All rational thought leaves his body, words escaping him completely. Because Harry, he’s just. _Everything_. He is the best person Louis has ever met, and here he is standing in front of Louis with tears in his eyes like _he_ is the lucky one. He’s never looked more beautiful, the emerald of his eyes intensified by the film of moisture and overwhelming amount of love filling them. His expression is soft and open, and Louis can see his lower lip trembling even as he bites at it to try and keep himself under control. He’s too much, and it’s absurd because as gorgeous, and exquisite, and lovely as he is outwardly, it doesn’t even hold a candle to the breath-taking, all-consuming beauty of his tender heart, his wicked-brilliant mind, or his sweet, loving soul.

 

Louis’ breath hitches and he swallows hard to compose himself. Harry gives him a watery smile when he sees Louis getting choked up, and Louis has to look away for a moment before starting again.

 

“Harry, _Haz_ , I have loved you since I was eighteen. That’s five years worth of moments and memories. Five years worth of struggles and tears and confusion and frustration and there were times when I didn’t think I could go on like that for another day. In those five years, we’ve been through a lot of shit.”

 

Louis cringes upon hearing the small squawk of indignation coming from the general direction of where he knows his family is sitting. He shrugs sheepishly, muttering a quick _sorry, mum_ much to the amusement of everyone present. He hears Niall’s booming, enthusiastic guffaw above all the rest, inappropriately loud as always, and he smiles fondly before continuing.

 

“But, even after all we’ve had to go through to get here, I can honestly say that falling in love with you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done. I would say it was the simplest, most no-brainer choice I’ve ever made, but really I don’t think it was even a conscious decision. It’s like when I found you, we just…fit. Everything immediately clicked and fell into place, and I think I was in love with you before I could even understand it. You were everything I didn’t even realise I was waiting for. Because when it’s right, it just kinda happens.” Louis pauses again as a little sob bursts from Harry’s smiling lips in recognition of the familiar words he had once spoken himself in an interview about what he looked for in someone romantically.

 

“I never stood a chance, H. How could anyone not love you?” Louis reaches up to twist one of Harry’s curls between his thumb and forefinger, watching him blush sweetly in response.

 

“God knows there’s more than a few people queuing up to take my place. But by some miracle, you managed to ignore the fact that I was the most obnoxious little shit in existence and fall in love with me anyway. I’m honestly still trying to figure that out. I don’t know what I did in this life or another one to deserve you, but I suppose by now I should stop questioning it, and just focus on spending the rest of my life being the kind of man who deserves to be loved by someone like you.”

 

Harry’s nostrils flare and his chin wobbles as he struggles to retain his composure. His eyes are red and misty with a veil of unshed tears. Louis soldiers on through his own disorienting haze as a powerful wave of emotion seizes his heart and pricks at his eyes.

 

“You are all the best things about me, H. You make me better, you always have. Everyone you’ve ever met is better for knowing you, and I’m the luckiest of them all, because I get to experience that in the most intimate, intense way. You’re an angel, babe. _My angel_.”

 

Harry gives a self-deprecating little shake of his head, his eyes cast down modestly as some of his curls spill over his shoulder like a curtain, obscuring half his face. He purses his lips and raises his eyes to Louis’ once more, blinking delicately and causing a few tear drops to squeeze past the barrier of his lash line and flow silently down his cheeks.

 

“So, now that we’ve established that I’m the luckiest bloke alive, let me make you a few promises for our future together. I’ll always support you, Harry, no matter where our life takes us. I’ll stand beside you and advocate for you. I’ll stick up for you and fight for you. I’ll be your voice when you can’t speak and your compass when you feel like you’ve lost your way. I’ll comfort you and be your strength when you feel weak, because you make me so strong, Harry. I’ll be your light when the world feels dark. I’ll laugh at all of your stupid, corny jokes even though they just seem to be getting progressively worse over the years.”

 

A wave of laughter rises over the small crowd of friends and loved ones and Harry pouts adorably, making it extremely difficult for Louis to restrain himself from kissing him. Somehow, he manages, and continues on as the last dregs of amused chuckles die out.

 

“I’ll watch all those silly rom coms with you that you like so much, and try my best not to fall asleep. I’ll hold your hand in public so you never forget that I’m yours. I’ll tell you I love you every night so that those are the last words you hear before you fall asleep, even if I have to tell them to you over the phone, and I’ll be the first face you see when you wake up in the morning even if it has to be via skype. I’ll listen to you, even when I don’t agree with you. I’ll try my absolute hardest not to be a stubborn little shit when we argue, and not to let my pride get in the way of apologising when it’s necessary. I would say that I’ll promise to be a bit tidier and help out a bit more with the wash, but I think we both know that’s a lost cause, and I don’t fancy making you promises I can’t keep. So, I’ll just say that I promise to show you how much I appreciate you doing those things for me.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes in mock exasperation, but it’s sort of overshadowed by the staggering amount of love in his gaze as he looks at Louis. The pleasant trill of giggles from Louis’ sisters causes him to turn and smirk in their direction, and he catches his mum and Anne sharing an amused, knowing look. Louis’ heart swells for what must be the thousandth time, and he wonders vaguely if it will ever stop. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t want it to.  

 

“I’ll respect you and be faithful to you. I’ll trust you and care for you. I’ll protect you and be loyal to you. I’ll put you first - your happiness, your needs, your dreams, all of it. _You_ are my first priority, H. _Always_. I’ll praise you and affirm you, both in public and in private, so you always know how much I love you and how proud I am that you’re mine. I’ll cherish you and spoil you rotten because you deserve everything good in the world and so much more. I’ll be your safe harbor and wherever our life takes us, I’ll make it feel like home. I’ll love you passionately, fiercely, truly, madly, deeply. With all that I am and all that I have, I’ll love you, Harry, every day for the rest of my life, and beyond that if it’s possible.”

 

Louis carefully folds the piece of paper he had been occasionally glancing at along the already worn creases and tucks it back into the pocket of his trousers. He takes a step forward and reaches for Harry, entwining their fingers and feeling the familiar warmth settle over him as Harry’s large hands envelope his smaller ones. With a deep, trembling breath he raises his eyes to meet Harry’s, locking him in so they can be bound together by more than just his words. His lip quivers and tears slide down his cheeks as he delivers the final line of his vows, the words he has been waiting to say since he was an eighteen year old sitting on the stairs of the X-Factor house and grinning down fondly at the dopey, curly-headed sixteen year old who had stolen his heart so thoroughly that Louis had known, even then, that nothing less than forever with him would do.

 

“And I’ll marry you, Harry…because it rhymes.”

 

Harry has been barely holding it together throughout Louis’ vows, but after he speaks those words, the dam breaks entirely. He’s sobbing uncontrollably, and Louis can’t help but join him. It’s just, they’ve been waiting so long for this, they’ve fought so hard, and those words were like a reminder of where they started and how far they’ve come. Louis snorts when he looks out into the crowd and notices that everyone is crying along with them. Zayn is sitting between Liam and Niall, his expression stoic, but tears slipping down his cheeks as the two boys on either side of him dissolve into blubbering, emotional messes.

 

“I feel like we need an intermission after that. Harold, perhaps you could tell one of your jokes.” James laughs, wiping at his eyes hastily.

 

The mood is officially lightened when everyone groans at the suggestion and Harry scowls petulantly, pouting like a toddler.

 

“You’re making fun of me on my wedding day.” He frowns sullenly.

 

“Would you expect anything less?” James asks, poking him in the ribs.

 

“’Spose not.” Harry grins reluctantly.

 

Their loved ones are still laughing, so Louis takes matters into his own hands.

 

“Oi! Settle down you lot. Harry here is about to get sappy about how much he loves me and how I’m the best thing that ever happened to him.”

 

Everyone groans and erupts into laughter again, and then it’s Louis’ turn to pout. When they’ve all finally settled and are looking up at Louis and Harry with sweet, expectant expressions Louis says softly, “Go on, baby.”

 

Harry fumbles clumsily as he struggles to pull the piece of paper containing his own vows - which Louis can see are written neatly in his perfect scrawl - from the pocket of his gorgeous, stupidly tight trousers. He makes an adorably triumphant little noise when he finally manages to extract the carefully folded piece of paper, then promptly drops it to the floor at their feet.

 

“Oops.” He mutters, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he bends down to retrieve it.

 

Louis follows him, his hand closing over Harry’s as they reach for the paper simultaneously.

 

“Hi.” Louis breathes, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

 

Harry, _because he’s Harry_ , immediately bursts into tears. Louis loves him so much his body can’t even begin to contain it, so instead of resisting like he has been up to this point, he surges forward and presses their lips together. Harry hiccups pitifully against Louis’ mouth as he kisses him, and Louis feels the dampness of his cheeks as he thumbs over them tenderly.

 

Above them, James clears his throat and chuckles lightly, “Lads, you think you could manage to keep your hands to yourselves for a bit longer? We’re nearly finished.”

 

“No.” Louis growls just as Harry says “Sorry.”

 

James sighs dramatically, shaking his head in amusement as the crowd laughs at their little exchange. Louis and Harry just continue to stare at each other, misty green eyes meeting hazy blue, completely lost in how delirious with love they are for one another. With one last brush of their lips and a quick, reassuring squeeze to Harry’s hand, Louis straightens back up, pulling Harry with him. Harry takes a minute to regain his composure, batting at his wet cheeks, straightening his suit jacket, and finally smoothing out the paper containing his vows.

 

“Right, I’ve tried to keep this short because we both know how little patience you have for my _‘ramblings’_ as you so lovingly refer to them, and honestly every minute that I spend talking is just another minute I have to spend not being married to you. But, you know I do like to talk some shit, so bear with me because I have some things I wanna say.”

 

Harry winks at him, making Louis’ stomach erupt with butterflies. Harry is such a little shit, and Louis couldn’t possibly love him more than he does. Shaking his head fondly, he motions for Harry to get on with it. Harry responds by sticking his tongue out.

 

“Lou, sometimes when I look back at how we met and all that we’ve been through since, it blows my mind how obvious it is that we are meant to be together. It’s almost like the universe was trying to pull us towards each other before we even realised it. We could have met at The Script concert in Manchester, or at battle of the bands when I was part of White Eskimo and you were still with your band The Rogue, it’s like we were given all these chances because we were destined to be something great. And when we finally did meet, in the loo of all places, I knew right away how special you were. It felt like my whole body just sighed as if to say _‘there you are, I’ve been waiting for you’_ and I haven’t looked back since. Sure, we’ve had more than our fair share of struggles and obstacles to overcome, but through it all I knew that we would be just fine. I’ve never been more certain of anything in my entire life than I am of my love for you. It’s the one thing I’ve never doubted even when the rest of my life was made upentirely of chaos and uncertainty. You are my constant, my anchor, my compass, my sun, my home. You’re the reason for every butterfly in my stomach. After all this time, Lou, you still take my breath away. Sometimes I feel like I’m disappearing, like I’m invisible. Everyone looks at me, but you _see_ me, Lou. You’ve always seen me. Being _‘famous’_ ,” Harry cringes, wrinkling up his nose adorably, because he hates that term and Louis knows it “can be tough because sometimes you feel like your life is not even your own, like you belong to the world.”

 

He stops and reaches for Louis’ hand, pulling it up and placing it securely over his heart so Louis can feel the steady beat of it beneath his palm.

 

“But this…” he presses down more firmly on Louis’ hand for emphasis “ _this_ is yours, and yours alone.”

 

There is no other word to describe it, Louis just _melts_. After a moment of silent communication, Harry releases Louis’ hand with a small smile so he can continue with his vows.

 

“People talk a lot these days about _‘marrying your best friend’_ but it’s true, Lou, you are my best friend, my very favorite person, and I just want to be next to you all the time. I love everything about you, even the annoying bits. Even when you drive me crazy I still love you so much it feels like I can’t breathe properly.”

 

“Oi!” Louis squawks.

 

Harry smiles at him innocently, charming as ever.

 

“Your eyes are my favorite color, and your voice, your laugh, that’s my favorite sound. You are so many things to me, Lou. You’re my lover, my partner, my biggest fan, my reason, my fortress, my comforter, my protector, my heart. You are the most important thing to me, Louis - now and always. Yours is the first face I want to see when I wake up every morning, and your voice is the last thing I want to hear before I fall asleep. You’re always on my mind and you take up the most space in my heart. My love for you is unconditional and all-consuming”

 

Harry sniffs and wipes furiously at his eyes. Louis isn’t faring much better himself.

 

“I see these vows to you as more than just promises, I see them as privileges. I _get_ to wake up next you every morning, to laugh with you, to tease you, to comfort you, to learn and grow with you, to lean on you, to share in your success and help shoulder your burdens, to care for you, to build a future with you, to chase my dreams with you, to experience new things with you, to do nothing at all with you, to know you intimately, to share my heart with you. I _get_ to do all those things, but my greatest privilege by far is that I get to love you fiercely with every ounce of strength in my body, every beat of my heart, and every breath in my lungs for the rest of my life.”

 

Louis is weeping openly now, and he can’t be arsed to care, not when Harry’s just told him it’s a _privilege_ to love him and is looking at him like he’s the only person in existence.

 

The rest of the ceremony is a blur as they exchange rings and go through the other formalities. Louis feels like he’s caught in a riptide and the only thing that makes sense to him is the curly-headed boy standing in front of him. He’s all Louis can see, and smell, and taste, and touch, and _feel_. His name echoes in Louis’ mind like it’s the only word he knows. _HarryHarryHarry_.

 

He’s jolted from his reverie by the sound of James’ voice declaring cheekily, “It’s official now, lads. C’mon and give us a show.”

 

“Fucking finally.” Louis growls before surging forward and crashing into Harry.

 

Harry giggles and holds him flush against his body, his grip tight and sure as if to demonstrate how they’re bound together as one. They’ve shared countless kisses over the years, but this one might just be Louis’ favorite. When their lips meet, he feels it down to his bones. Every nerve ending in his body comes alive and warmth floods his veins. He’s full to the brim with love and happiness, and if this is what drowning feels like he never wants to come up for air.

 

“I love you _. Fuck,_ Lou, I love you so much.” Harry whispers against the seam of his lips.

 

“I love you.” Louis gasps.

 

“We’re _married_.” Harry squeaks ecstatically. “Guess you’re stuck with me now.”

 

“Guess I am, Curly.” Louis smirks.

 

There’s literally no way his cheeks aren’t going to break from smiling so hard. He literally couldn’t care less.

“It is my sincere honor and pleasure to present to you for the first time, Harry and Louis Tomlinson.” James announces gleefully as they turn to face their loved ones.

 

~

 

The reception is gorgeous, _of course it is_ , because Harry planned it. The little garden at the back of the church has been completely transformed, and yet everything is decorated so simply. There are twinkly lights strung up between all the trees, creating a canopy of golden ambiance over the dance floor and small stage where Ed is tuning his guitar in preparation for their first dance. There are tables draped in white linen and sprinkled with flower petals in soft pastel shades all around the perimeter of the dance floor. To the right, there’s a tent set up to provide shelter for the giant sweets table Harry insisted on having. ( _I use to work at a bakery, Lou._ Harry had told him like this was new information. _It’s totally necessary)._ Its walls are draped with gauzy white linen and the entrance is highlighted by a waterfall of flower chains. Inside, Louis spots Niall staring longingly at the ridiculous amount of pastries and treats, and he’s fairly certain he hears him mutter _Jesus Christ, how am I supposed to choose?_ as he walks past. The early summer breeze is warm and pleasant as it whistles through the wispy tendrils of the huge willow tree right behind the chapel. Everything smells of lilac and honeysuckle, and happiness floats through the air like a vapor as their guests laugh and mingle. It’s absolutely perfect.

 

After sitting down to a delicious meal, and making their way around to greet each of their guests personally, Louis and Harry are summoned to the dance floor for their first dance. Coming up with a song had been difficult. Louis had wanted to dance to _If I Could Fly_ because it still made him weak in the knees thinking about how Harry wrote it for him, Harry had countered that by suggesting they dance to _Home_ or _Strong_. In the end, they both decided it would be best to use a song not written by either of them. In fact, Harry took it a step further and decided they should use a song not written by one of their close musician friends either. Louis was a little shocked by that, one of Ed’s songs was the obvious choice, but he agreed to humor Harry’s desire to not show favoritism to one of their friends over another. _Harry’s a fucking saint honestly_. In the end, the song they selected was by a musician neither of them had ever even met, but the lyrics were so beautiful and so fitting for the two of them that Louis had a hard time not tearing up the first time Harry played it for him. The song was titled _Tangled Up In You,_ and it was written by an American singer called Aaron Lewis. They had caved and asked Ed to be the one to perform it, because when you’re best friends with _Ed fucking Sheeran_ you can’t not take advantage of that.

 

Their friends and family gather around the edge of the dance floor to watch as Louis leads Harry out to the center and Ed begins to strum his guitar. Harry slips one arm around Louis’ waist, holding him tight with his hand splayed across the small of his back, and his other hand covering Louis’ where it rests on Harry’s chest, right over his heart. Louis nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck and breathes in his familiar scent as Harry drops his head to Louis’ shoulder and pulls him impossibly closer. It’s like they’re the only two people in existence as they sway to the music. Louis concentrates on the steady beat of Harry’s heart beneath his palm and the flutter of his pulse beneath his lips. He feels Harry pressing kisses to his shoulder over the fabric of his suit jacket just as Ed’s smooth voice starts to croon the lyrics.

 

_You’re my world,_

_The shelter from the rain._

_You’re the pills that take away my pain,_

_You’re the light that helps me find my way,_

_You’re the words when I have nothing to say,_

_And in this world where nothing else is true,_

_Here I am, still tangled up in you._

_I’m still tangled up in you._

_You’re the fire that warms me when I’m cold,_

_You’re the hand I have to hold as I grow old,_

_You’re the shore when I am lost at sea,_

_You’re the only thing that I like about me,_

_And in this world where nothing else is true,_

_Here I am still tangled up in you,_

_I’m still tangled up in you._

_How long has it been since this story line began?_

_And I hope it never ends and goes like this forever._

 

Louis is blown away as he listens to the words Ed is singing. His voice caresses each note so expertly, and the love that he feels for both Louis and Harry is clearly evident in how passionately he is throwing himself into the performance. Emotion wells up inside Louis like a tidal wave, and the urge to kiss Harry is so overwhelming he couldn’t ignore it if he tried.

 

“Haz?” He whispers, pulling back slightly.

 

“Mm?” Harry mumbles into his neck.

 

“Need to kiss you.”

 

“Yes, please.” Harry hums happily, lifting his head to look Louis in the eyes.

 

Louis cradles Harry’s face with one hand, the other still pressed over his heart, and joins their lips together tenderly. He feels Harry sigh into the kiss, his whole body going soft and pliant beneath Louis fingertips as he kisses him back passionately. They kiss for what might be minutes or hours, but Louis thinks it’s most likely closer to minutes because Ed’s still playing when he breaks away from Harry.

 

“I could kiss you for the rest of my life.” Louis says ridiculously, he knows he’s being an utter sap, but it’s his wedding day – he just married the love of his life for fuck’s sake, he’s earned the right to be a bit sappy.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Harry giggles, burying the sound in the side of Louis’ neck and causing chills to rise on his skin.

 

“This is the best day. You did amazing, H. Seriously, everything is brilliant.”

 

“I’m glad you think so, babe. M’ so happy.”

 

“Me too, love.” Louis seals the words with a kiss just as Ed strums out the final notes of the song.

 

Ed agreed to perform a handful of his own songs in addition to the one they used for their first dance, and the dance floor begins to fill up as their friends and family join Louis and Harry. Ed plays the five songs Louis and Harry had requested ( _Firefly, This, Tenerife Sea, Kiss Me, and Little Things_ ) and gets bullied into ending the set with _Thinking Out Loud_ by popular demand. Louis and Harry spend the whole performance wrapped up in each other’s arms, kissing lazily, and ignoring everyone but the two of them. They’re pulled from their reverie by the sound of thunderous applause and raucous cheers as Ed slinks off the stage. The music is then turned over to the DJ Harry had hired so that Ed could spend the rest of the night getting pissed and dancing with his date like everyone else.

 

The DJ kicks it off with _You Are The Best Thing_ by Ray LaMontagne, and Harry squeals with delight. The next several hours are spent dancing, drinking, laughing, and generally celebrating the best day of their lives with the people they love the most. It’s getting late, and the dance floor has started to thin out a little, but Louis and Harry are still pressed up against each other, drunk on love and maybe the whiskey Niall keeps pouring down their throats at random intervals.

“This suit looks amazing on you. Seriously, Lou, you look so fucking good. I can’t wait to get back to our hotel and take it off you. Want you naked and my hands all over you.” Harry whines against Louis’ neck.

 

“ _Jesus_ , Harold, control yourself! There are children present.” Louis gasps, pretending to be scandalized.

 

“Mm, don’t care. Want you, Lou. Always want you so much.” Harry moans.

 

Louis is about five seconds away from dragging Harry off and consummating their marriage in the car park, so it’s probably a good thing that Anne chooses that moment to approach them.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, loves, but Nan was wondering if she could get a family photo with everyone before she heads back to the hotel for the night.”

 

Harry groans in Louis’ ear, frustrated at being interrupted, but answers with a polite, “Sure, mum. Be right there.”

 

And it’s okay, because tonight Louis may have to share his husband with all of their family and friends, and tomorrow with the rest of the world, but Louis knows he is the only one who has Harry’s heart, and that is so much more than enough. 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is sort of what I had in mind for Harry, the material isn't what I was picturing but the color is spot on.
> 
> This is what I was thinking for Louis, but with a black shirt and matching dark green tie.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://seducemymind-findmysoul.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi :)


End file.
